


Whispers on the Moon

by Lotus92



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus92/pseuds/Lotus92
Summary: After the message about the status of the moon landing came home it were not the news those who wished to the traveler to be safe expected for.Based on the Society events and the 7th anniversary trailer so light spoilers.
Relationships: Cassius/Eustace (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 6





	Whispers on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, it is I again here with a short fic but hey is something haha xD  
> hope you enjoy!

The sudden change of past events that led to the downfall of an organization  
The endless encounters near to death  
The trust in brothers and sisters on arms, comrades and a wish   
To a dear friend going home and saving a life  
Despite the different farewells and silent tears…

All was in vain

Days passed since the message, broadcasted by Isaac reached down  
Who knows when and at what moment it has been sent back to the skies  
Many questions without soon answer for the moment and by worse, the remains of Society members were scattered since they’re on the falcon watch of Skyfarers who wanted them dead.  
The only safe place to stay was on the Captain’s ship, the Grandcypher. Open arms without judgement and the warm smile from Lyria was in contrast of the solace they needed, except for one who made all on his willpower to not lose composure after watching the image which triggered sudden anxiety to the Erune, The body of the traveler from the moon. Nightmares charged with all possible worst scenarios plagued his mind as well as finding a way to reach for the surface and plan the rescue as soon as possible but rushed decisions were not his forte, Beatrix is.  
Ilsa waved her hand with little irritation on her face, waking up Eustace from his train of thoughts, words were not necessary as he is someone of few syllables and she knew him since his entry within the organization. He nodded while shifting from his position to move out to the next place to gather materials. Resources were absolutely needed for the operation that carried the hopes of bringing back Cassius no matter what it takes, if fighting the same types as him on the white floor of the moon so be it a pack or now labeled traitors were ready to attack like wolves with their fangs their weapons ready for any obstacle to come.

Eustace made most of the jobs to make everything work, few responses and a visit or two to the captain to maintain his sanity with thank you words. Nobody and nothing in the skies will stop his quest to reach out the moon traveler, funny how someone so unique yet decided to stay until fifty years made so much onto him like no one before just as a vague excuse to keep watching him to not do anything that could risk the Society…what Society? The place was long ago gone with the weird twist from CENTCOM in fact it made things more clear that all this time he and the rest of the sealed weapon wielders were puppets from the moon. More reason to go and raid the place to find the answer to all the mess, clean up and going back to the peace and tranquility he is acquainted to, this time with the other man.  
“I’m going to take you back; I’ll tear the moon down if I have to” was the silent words in the Erune’s mind before taking some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly was impressed by the writing of Right Behind You, Second Advent and Spaghetti Syndrome so in order to you to understand what's coming to the 7th anniversary event you better play those.
> 
> This is the result of my feelings
> 
> Kudos are appeciated <3


End file.
